


The Barista

by AvesJulia



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvesJulia/pseuds/AvesJulia
Summary: A Golden Morning, The Coffee Shop of Parahumans.(The Coffee Shop AU No One needed.) (One Shot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Barista

Colins’ motorcycle rumbled quietly beneath him, the sun only just barely beginning to peek over the horizon. He was only just heading to work, 4am being a good time to get started on his tinkering for the day. Dragon and the Director having decided to limit his hours he could even spend on base in a day, so yes, driving to work. The streets were still quiet, the early hours only present to the most tireless of workers. Truck drivers, city techs, Garbage collectors, heroes, all the few people even willing to be awake at the early hour. 

As he got nearer his destination a few cars started to make themselves more known, a little bit more traffic, both walking and driving, all towards or away from one destination.

“A Golden Morning” was a newish coffee shop in town, having been running for the past few years but only getting more well known over the past year for a few reasons. Already there was a line forming at the door, the few workers awake attempting to get their coffee for the day. Armsmaster pulled up to the curb a block away, finding a spot to park between a fancy sports car and a minivan. He hopped off, then started his way to the little shop, already feeling more awake from the smell alone. The chatter was subdued, the soft words of people barely awake.

“Hey Colin.” A tall, blonde man called out. “Hi Max, going in early?” He asked him, smiling a little. “Yeah, Some new contracts require my attention, but my day is full up with conferences.” He said, explaining his actions. The men both smiled a little, the blonde in front of them sighing a little as she leafed through her own papers. “Sarah, How are you this morning?” Colin asked, looking at the New Wave hero with a little concern, she normally wasn’t awake at this time. “Just getting a few of the new costumes ready, with the kids finally figuring out how they want to represent themselves it's been a process to figure out how to integrate their costume choices back into New Wave.” She says, smiling with a slightly frazzled look at Colin. “How’s everything with you Colin, are you and Tess still doing good? The past couple months must have been a little difficult.” Colin offered a little more of a smile. “Yeah, we are doing good, just a little bump in the road, everythings good now though.” Thinking of having the Dragonslayers gone made him extremely happy, prompting another smile. 

The line moved forward far enough they were all inside, able to finally see the miracle who was The Barista. She wore a burnt gold apron, and a similar mask covering most of her features, leaving her mouth open to view. She was slender, but with a graceful figure, one that said “I was too skinny when I was younger.” Her hair was a deep black, beautiful curls tumbling around her face as she smiled up at the next customer, a rather large man named Kenta, who was gruff and grumpy in the morning, every morning. Around her the arms of the machine attached to her back were whirring around, brewing coffee, warming different items and allowing her to work almost unimpeded as she made the man's beverage. When she was done, something a little frou frou beverage was presented to him, a smile gracing his face as he took that first little sip, a sigh of pleasure escaping him as he looked down at the girl. He nodded thankfully before heading to the exit, leaving quietly as he drank. “Have a Golden Morning!!!!” The Barista shouted after him, waving before gesturing for the next person in line.

It continued like this for a while, people coming in and out, getting coffee. Sometimes a few different capes walked in the store, Assault in his costume, alongside Battery and Miss Militia. Victor and Rune came in at one point, ordering a rather large order to go. Squealer even showed up, looking more presentable than she usually did, and not even smelling like she hadn’t showered in days either. This was what “A Golden Morning” was more well known for than anything else, the capes. Almost every cape in the city showed up semi regularly for coffee, and sometimes even out of towners who could afford to make the trip (Teleporters and speedsters usually.) On the walls were photos of hundreds of different capes, all posing jovially with The Barista. The Slaughterhouse Nine were present on the villain side of the wall, alongside Blasto, Coil, the E88, and almost every other majorly known villain in the world. On the hero side of the wall there were photos of the Quadrumvirate, Armsmaster, Miss Militia, and very front and center in the middle of the wall was a photo of the young woman and Zion. 

That was probably what made the coffee shop the most popular in Massachusetts, Zion, at the time believed to be “Scion” made a stop here, got coffee, and went on his way helping kittens and dismantling nuclear bombs. It’s what ended up giving the coffeeshop its name, and The Barista came away with the info that he was, in fact, named Zion. The world around had gone a little crazy afterwards, luckily nothing had happened to The Barista in the aftermath.

Sometimes The Barista’s parents came in to help the girl, or work on their own work at one of the café tables. No one did anything, ever. They all required coffee too much to jeopardize the best coffee in the US. That was another thing, every single cup of coffee was widely regarded as the best cup of coffee you could ever have, every single one custom made, according to some sort of equipment the girl used. Every cup was Tailored to exactly what you needed that morning, whether it be a mocha, to a Raspberry creme Frappé, every coffee was what you needed. 

Usually for Colin it tasted like jet fuel and had enough caffeination to keep him going for days if he really needed it. This morning when he stepped up, The Barista already had his coffee ready, just gesturing to the card swiper. He paid, giving her a smile as he took a long drink. Mocha, hints of mint and raspberry and the biting tones of the caffeine itself. He smiled wide, his whole body relaxing as he drank. He turned, nodding at The Barista as he left. Before he got to the door he heard from behind him. “Have a Golden Morning Colin!” He waved bye to the young woman and stepped into the morning light, drinking it in as the sun made its slow descent upwards. “You know what… I Think it is a Golden Morning.” He whispered to himself before taking another sip and making his way to his Motorcycle, ready to begin his workday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty Heavy AU, a lot of stuff never happened, like Hero dying and Annette dying. Taylor ended up with coffee tinker powers, technically. The only stuff she actually can tinker is things like espresso machines and coffee brewers and things that go with that, in truth she not only works alongside Amy for her coffee beans, but also is a Striker herself, any cup of coffee she touches becomes perfect for whoever its intended for. This world is actually really peaceful for the most part at this point, the endbringers only being the real major threat, things like nilbog, eagleton, and the butcher are mostly subdued. The nine are... not super serial killers at this point? Their visit to the coffee shop made Jack Slash kind of realize a few things, you could even say it "Woke him up" as before this he held Solipsism pretty close and used it to justify his actions. (Solipsism is the idea that only your own mind is sure to exist)  
> The E88 still exists but most of their capes fell away at some point. The catalyst for all of this was the opening of the shop and the visit of Zion. (Also Taylor is at some point in her twenties, i don't feel like choosing a number) the endbringers arent even much of a threat at this point, mostly showing up and attacking places, maybe killing a few people but beyond that they are mostly chill, the coffee ziz managed to secret away made them all less cranky. (I say secret but Tay is aware of Ziz's order that comes in every week) I think beyond that, you can all kinda think whatever you want about it. Does it suck? I'd like to know, as its my first oneshot.


End file.
